<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break In The System by Mystic_Ender, Mystic_Silver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740048">Break In The System</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Ender/pseuds/Mystic_Ender'>Mystic_Ender</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Silver/pseuds/Mystic_Silver'>Mystic_Silver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, oh boy an original work, surprise ones a robot, the other is part fish, theyre original characters, theyre very gay, this time its gay science experiments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:46:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Ender/pseuds/Mystic_Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Silver/pseuds/Mystic_Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spark is a creation in a lab. After being imprisoned for not following his orders, he meets Philips, who ends up becoming his best friend and partner in crime. They break out and have to fight off various types of monsters at a chance at the freedom they both have wanted for so long. But, freedom is a dangerous fight; many die for the chance at freedom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spark &amp; Philips</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain falls lightly on the roof, hitting against the windows softly. A fire crackles softly in the fireplace; it’s not cold outside, but it makes the house feel cozy and safe. Sitting in the living room, is a small group; a small family of sorts. They’re all sitting at varying distances from the fire, spread out across the room. </p>
<p>Closest to the fire sits a robot, who’s sorting through old newspapers, occasionally tossing some onto the fire. Behind him sits the older of the children, probably about 8 years old, with her back to the fire, playing a card game with her younger brother, who’s about 5 years old. Furthest from the fire, on the opposite end of the room, sits another man, shorter than the first; some type of human-lizard hybrid. He’s reading a book about science, as he absently takes notes, that would make no sense to anybody but himself. </p>
<p>Finishing their card game, the daughter sits up and looks at the man in the back of the room. “Would you tell us a story tonight, dad?” He looks up from what he’s doing, and then slowly closes the book, setting down his pen. “Of course! Which part of it do you want to hear this time?” He asks, getting up and moving over towards them. “All of it!” She replies. “The whole thing! Start to finish!” her brother chimes in.</p>
<p>The robot gets up from the fire, and also moves over towards the children. The first man looks up at him and smiles. “That’s an awful long story, but I suppose we’ve got the time for it.” He says, looking back down at the kids. The other man nods. “Most certainly. It’s not that late yet. You just have to tell us who you want to tell it this time.” </p>
<p>The kids go on to bounce different pros and cons off of each other, over who tells the story better. On one hand, one of them presents with more of the actual truth, but on the other hand, the other makes things seem almost like an action movie. After they go back and forth for a little while, it seems they can’t reach a conclusion. The robot, however, seems ready for this, and already has an idea.</p>
<p>“Alright, how about this.” He turns to look at the young boy. “You can go with dad to the other room, and listen to how he tells the story. And your sister can stay in here, and listen to how I tell this story, and then you can compare details afterwards.” And with a nod, the small boy gets up and toddles off to the other room, apparently thrilled with this outcome.</p>
<p>Getting up gently, the gilled man looks down at the other man. “You see, Spark, this is why you have all the good ideas around here.” The other man chuckles. “I thought it was because I’m the one who’s actually smart, Philips.” Philips sighs and lightly touches the little antenna on top of Spark’s head. “Yeah, sure, whatever you say bud.”</p>
<p>Spark’s grins as he watches his husband leave the room to go after their son. He then turns back to their daughter to start the story. “Alright then, let’s see. Where to start… ah, yes. How I met your dad.” He pauses for a quick second to get his thoughts together, before launching off into the story.</p>
<p>*******************   </p>
<p>The door closes, leaving the room in darkness. The footsteps of the two people who just left fade away on the other side. This sight is no new thing to Spark; once a day, people will come in, make sure he’s not dead, and then leave again. He doesn’t even know how long it’s been now. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he was outside of this prison. His best guess is about three weeks.</p>
<p>He was imprisoned for not following the rules. Out of the three of them that were part of this experiment, where each of them was left with varying amounts of emotion, he ended up with the most. He was the only one to entirely reject the orders, and for that, he was thrown into a cell and left to rot. The only light in the room is from the small window on the other end of the room. </p>
<p>Inside the room, there’s three prison cells. Two of them are empty, and Spark occupies the third. One of the other ones had another experiment in it when he was first put here, but that person basically disappeared overnight. And since then, Spark has been alone, aside from the spiders on the ceiling. They’ve become his only friends.</p>
<p>His memories are spotty. Here and there he remembers an experiment or two, intermixed by flashes of what he was told human life was like. A house, what might have been a school, and some other people. Far different from life at the lab, where everything is one dull color, and half the population are either entirely lab created, or, even worse, what used to be humans that were mutated into something different.</p>
<p>The most disturbing thing, however, is what he learned the day before he was locked away. Spark was told by some of the scientists that those ‘human’ memories that he has are actually real. He was one of three humans who supposedly agreed to being used in experiments. Once they got here, 90% of them was replaced with metal, including varying portions of the brain, to see just how much intelligence a robot could have before they started having their own ideas.</p>
<p>After learning that, nothing feels the same. He’s stopped counting the days. He doesn’t pay attention to the time anymore. There’s nothing to be gained from keeping track, anyways. The only thing left for him is the darkness of this prison, which he has no reason to escape from. What would even happen if Spark did escape? There’s nobody out there for him to go back too. Clearly, if he didn’t know anybody existed by now, then they never meant that much to him to begin with. </p>
<p>Nobody in this lab is bothered, either. Even the people who come to ‘visit’ him every day don’t pay attention to him. They just see that he’s there, radio into command that “Experiment 191611811 is accounted for”, and then they leave for the day. Not that he wants them around, anyways.</p>
<p>These are the same people that threatened to take what little life he has if he ever tried to cross them. They actually tried, once. And since then, just like humans might scar, he has a piece of metal that doesn’t match the rest of it on a place on his back. That place is where the head scientist, that Spark was supposed to trust, rammed a knife into his back for asking questions. </p>
<p>And since then he hasn’t trusted a single person. What he didn’t know, however, is that that was about to change. One day, as the rain pours down outside, Spark hears footsteps coming up to the door. They had just left about 15 minutes prior; why would they be coming back? He doesn’t have much time to think about that, because then the door is pushed open.</p>
<p>In come two guards, with what appears to be another experiment chained between them. He’s bound at the wrists, and looks downcast. He seems to be entirely submissive with the guards, accepting that he’s a captive. However, he stands tense, as if ready to flee at a moment's notice; a fact that the guards either don’t notice, or don’t care about.</p>
<p>They walk him further into the room, and now he’s close enough that Spark can get a good look at him. He appears to be covered in blood, but who’s blood, Spark doesn’t know. The guards walk him over and open the door of the cage right next to Spark. Oh boy, so Spark’s first interactions in days are going to be with a homicidal maniac.</p>
<p>One of the guards holds the door, while the other one roughly shoves the experiment into the cage. As soon as he’s inside, they push the door closed and lock it, before turning around and leaving without even another glance at the man they’d just imprisoned.</p>
<p>This is when Spark gets his first really good look at the other man. He’s breathing heavily, almost as if he’s just run a marathon. Although Spark can’t see his face, he can clearly make out gills on the side of the guy’s neck. Okay, so, probably part fish or something. The other guy is shorter than Spark, but certainly looks stronger. </p>
<p>Suddenly, the experiment seems to notice that Spark is there. He turns around and looks directly at Spark. Before Spark can even think, his eyes are locked with this guy. This other man, whoever he is, is terrifying. He has the same blood-thirsty look in his eyes that a couple of the scientists here have. The same look that Spark’s scientist had before running him through with a kitchen knife.</p>
<p>Fear is an emotion Spark didn’t know he was still capable of at such high levels. He realizes his body is shaking, and finds himself trying to back away from the guy, even though Spark is already against the furthest wall. That’s when the guy seems to realize what’s going on. He blinks a couple of times, looking right at Spark, before he takes a couple steps back, away from the diving bars on the cages.</p>
<p>That’s when the other man finally speaks. “Hah! Sorry about that one. So, it seems like we’re neighbors now.” Spark chuckles nervously, fiddling with the end of the sleeve on his jacket. “It… seems so. Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. Assuming you won’t kill me, anyways. The name’s Spark.” Spark’s new cell-mate chuckles lightly. “Don’t worry. We’re in the same situation, so you’re safe. My name’s Philips.” </p>
<p>Spark can’t tell what it is, but something about this guy.. he likes Philips already. Maybe now’s the time to do what he’s been planning for so long. If he can get Philips on board, maybe, they could get out of this place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two or three days have gone by since Philips was brought into the cell. For Spark, it got easier to keep track of the time again. He’s aware of the rising and setting of the sun again. He has a reason to keep track of it now. Philips has brought a light into his world that Spark didn’t know he needed.</p><p>The two have gotten closer in the couple days they’ve been cell-mates. They’ve bonded over the kind of things they’ve seen in the lab, and what kind of things they’ve been involved in. And at this point, Spark is content with spending the rest of his life here. However, that’s about to change.</p><p>“Alright, Spark, I’ve got an idea.” Philips says, breaking the silence that had fallen between them, and pulling Spark away from where he was watching the moon rise through the window. “What’s that, Philips?” He asks, genuinely curious. Philips rarely comes up with big ideas like that.</p><p>Philips moves over to the bars between the cells. “I’ve got a plan to get us out of here.” That was not what Spark was expecting. “W-what? How did you ever come up with that?” That seems like a good way to sum up his shock. </p><p>“I’m not as stupid as I seem, robot. So listen up. You and I both know that the room next to this is a weapon room, right?” Philips asks. Spark nods silently. “Okay, so there’s our gateway out of here. We’ve just got to overpower a couple of guards, and then from there, we can get in there, and get any weapons we could ever want.”</p><p>Spark nods again. “Alright, yes, I can see your mindset behind this. And it would probably be easier than you think it is. According to what I’ve picked up on, about 90% of the staff here are robots. And from the way they act, I can believe they have the lowest level of consciousness that there is. They exist to follow orders, meaning that they have little to no free thought. So they have an order to follow, and aren’t smart enough to know how to adjust procedures to keep that path on track!”</p><p>Philips blinks once. “Okay, bud. Repeat that again.. but slower. And.. with less big words?” Spark sighs. “Basically, the staff here is robots, because you don’t have to pay them like you would with real people. They only know how to follow orders, not how to think for themselves. They would be easy to overpower, if we can get one alone.”</p><p>Philips nods. “Okay, now I got you. Sometimes you get going, and I’m unable to follow because you talk too fast. But yes, that falls in line with what I thought.” Spark blankly stares at Philips. “So you had the same train of thought as me… but just less detailed?” Philips grins. “Yep, pretty much. That’s how it always goes. But at least I don’t get my ideas from the deepest databases of the internet.”</p><p>“Okay, listen. Just because I know things doesn’t mean I have access to the internet.” Spark says, faking anger. “And just how do you know all that stuff then, buddy?” Philips responds, teasing. Spark hesitates for a second. “I.. was created to know things, I guess. I don’t have any other reason for…” he trails off without finishing the sentence.</p><p>Even now, after all this time, Spark doesn’t like to think about the fact that he used to be human. He likes to ignore that fact, and pretend like those memories don’t even exist. But then again, thinking about past memories of any kind, human or robot, brings back other memories that terrify Spark. He hates remembering the times he’s watched people die, or almost died himself.</p><p>“Spark? Are you alright, bud?” Philips asks, with more gentleness than Spark has ever heard. “Y-yeah. Just… thinking about some things.” Philips nods gently. Everybody in here has something they don’t like to think about. “Of course. I won’t tease you about that anymore. I hate to admit it, but… I actually appreciate that you think so fast. Heh, one of us has too.”</p><p>Spark smiles. “For sure. One of us has to be able to keep us out of trouble. Now… explain to me this plan of yours more.” Philips nods. “You got it. So, we find a way into that weapons room and stock ourselves up. After that, this is where I doubt you’d know anything. But, downstairs, in one of the rooms-”</p><p>Spark picks up and finishes Philips’ sentence. “Downstairs, there’s a portal, right? I’ve seen it once, years ago. Nobody knows where it goes. It’s only still up because they don’t know how to stop it. Am I correct about that?” Philips just blankly stares at Spark. “God damn, I didn’t expect you to get that. Yes, that’s right. That’s what I was going to suggest.”</p><p>Spark sighs. “So your big plan.. is to steal some weapons, that I probably shouldn’t have access to with my track record, and then go through a portal that leads to god-knows-where… without dying?” Philips just nods without responding. Spark sighs again. “Of course it is. So, when are we putting this into action?”</p><p>Philips grins. “Midnight.” Spark glances across the room at the window, and then back at Philips. “That’s… that’s in two hours.” Philips nods again. “Exactly. They’ll never suspect a thing.” Spark grins. “I can agree with that one. Alright, get some rest then, and give me some peace. You need energy to do the fighting, and I need to be able to remember how to unlock all the doors downstairs.” </p><p>***************</p><p>The moon is now risen high enough that it can’t be seen out the window, which means it’s time to put the plan into action. How he got it, Spark doesn’t know, but Philips has a key to the cells. He carefully opens the door to his own prison, and then walks over and opens Spark’s. Stepping out into the open room, Spark feels oddly vulnerable. It’s been so long since he’s been out of the small cell; he’s almost forgotten how it feels to be free.</p><p>Spark hates this feeling. It feels like the openness is trying to kill him. It’s almost suffocating, the thought that anything could hurt him now. He’s about to back out of this; to just go back into the cell and spend his days there, when he glances down at Philips. Their eyes meet for just a second, and all of Spark’s worries are gone. Philips is here to watch out for him, and in turn, he has to be there for Philips. </p><p>Philips grins. “You ready to get out of here?” Spark nods without a word. They carefully move over to the door, which is locked from the outside, but it has a keypad on the inside. Spark remembers watching guards open and close the door with that, months ago, so he knows the code. He puts it in, and the door slides open.</p><p>Outside, the hallway is empty. The lights are all on, but nobody is seen or heard. Philips steps into the hallway, Spark right behind him. The weapons room is right up the hallway, but it’s a little too close to a corner for Spark’s liking. But Philips moves down the hall, and reaches the door, giving Spark no choice but to follow or be left behind. </p><p>Philips keeps watch while Spark opens the door again, with a different keycode this time that he remembered from years ago. The door slides open, and Philips steps in to stock up. He whispers to Spark as he passes. “Stay out here and keep an eye out. I’m getting a bad feeling about this.” Spark stands with his back to the door, where he can see down both ends of the hallway.</p><p>A couple minutes later, Philips comes back out and holds out a pistol and a dagger to Spark. He takes them both and slips the dagger into his pocket, keeping the pistol in his hand. Philips is also armed with the same stuff. They head back down the hallway, in the direction they came from, to get to the basement. </p><p>They get to the door, and Spark works on opening this one, too. They’re so close to getting out. The door slides open. They’re no more than halfway down the stairs before they hear footsteps in the hallway above them. Philips either doesn’t hear them or doesn’t care, because he keeps going down the stairs. Spark, however, stops where he is and aims the pistol at the doorway above him.</p><p>When nobody appears, he heads down the stairs the rest of the way, where Philips is waiting for him. “I’ll keep watch. You have to get that thing open. They locked it in a lot better than last time I was down here. Keycodes and all.” Spark nods. “I figured. Good thing I know what I’m doing, then.” He moves over to the door between them and the portal, and starts opening the keycodes. There’s three of them on this door.</p><p>He gets the last one open, but just as he does so, Philips opens fire up the stairs. Whoever is on the stairs fires back, narrowly missing him. Spark heads over to Philips, reloading the pistol as he does. “Get going, Philips! It’s open. I can handle this long enough.” Philips turns to face Spark. “But.. what about you?” </p><p>Spark glances up the stairs and sees at least three guards at the top. “This isn’t my first fight for my life. I know how to handle myself.” Philips nods. “Alright then. Good luck. I’ll see you on the other side.” And before Spark has time to respond, Philips is to the door, and through the portal, without hesitation. </p><p>Spark fires at the guards, who are now slowly moving down the steps towards him. He backs away from them, towards the door; towards freedom. The guards hit the bottom of the stairs, and open fire. Thankfully, their aim isn’t very good. Spark backs into the room, and hears the portal behind him. Two more steps, and he’s free. As the guards step into the room, and raise their weapons with intent to kill, Spark steps backwards into the portal.</p><p>He’s free at last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only thing Spark can see is darkness. The area between universes is like a long, dark hallway. He can’t see them, but Spark is aware of walls on either side of him. Turning around, he can see the remnants of the portal. They must have blocked it off from the other side. He knows they can’t entirely get rid of it, but they can basically block it off like a road block.</p><p>Which means the only way to go is further into the darkness. He heads down the tunnel, painfully aware that he doesn’t know what he’s walking into. Spark can only hope that nothing happened in the time between Philips going through, and Spark following. If the portal is still as unpredictable as it used to be, they could end up in entirely different universes.</p><p>The walls feel like they’re closing in. The darkness is suffocating. The air is getting warmer; if he doesn’t get out of here soon it might kill him. He’s never felt this alone; not even after going days without seeing anybody. All Spark can hope now, is that he gets out of here soon, and Philips is waiting for him on the other side.</p><p>It feels like it’s getting darker. Spark finds himself up against one of the walls, holding himself up. Nothing has ever affected him like this. He wonders, for a split second, if he’s dying again. Part of him would be content with this being the end. The silence is so heavy, it would be so easy to just slip away. Especially between worlds, where reality is so altered. </p><p>No. Philips is on the other side. He has to be. Philips is waiting for him, Spark just knows it. If he can’t find reason to go on for himself, he has to go on for Philips. Spark pushes himself off the wall and heads further down the corridor, stumbling slightly.</p><p>And then suddenly, there’s light. At the far end of the tunnel, Spark catches sight of the other side of the portal. And suddenly he can breathe again. He’s not going to die in here. He’s going to finally see the sun again. He picks up speed now.</p><p>And when he reaches the portal, before he even steps through it, he can see Philips. The portal is almost like a mirror; a hole in the wall that shows what’s on the other side. Spark takes a deep breath, composes himself, and then steps through the portal. </p><p>He steps out onto what appears to be a beach. He can hear the doorway close behind him. They’re stuck here. That thought in itself is enough to panic Spark all over again. But that’s when he gets his first good look at Philips. The other man is at the far end of the beach, on the edge of the ocean, just simply looking at the water.</p><p>Philips turns away from the water, grinning as soon as he sees Spark. “I didn’t know the ocean was so pretty! It’s so much more than what I pictured it to be from your descriptions of it.” Spark can’t help but smile, too. “I’m glad you like it. I figured you would.” He tries to sound energetic, but Spark can hear how much weariness is in his voice. </p><p>Apparently Philips noticed it, too. He walks slowly up the beach towards Spark. “Hey… are you alright? You sound really tired..” Spark nods once. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just… don’t do too well in total darkness anymore. I start overthinking things.” Spark isn’t exactly lying; he’s just leaving out the real reason he doesn’t like it.</p><p>Philips is apparently either satisfied with that answer, or just doesn’t want to press further, because he changes the subject. “So, what do you think of this place? It seems oddly empty to me.” Spark glances around the area once before replying. “Yes. It’s too quiet. I’m not getting any signs of life from… well, anything. It seems that there’s nothing here. An empty universe, maybe.”</p><p>Once again, not entirely the truth. It’s true that the general area they’re in is empty, but he can very faintly pick up on other life-forces, possibly human, in the distance. And they seem to be getting closer. But for now, they’re still too far out to worry about. And there’s nothing to be done about it either way. Either they’re friendly, or they’re not, and nothing can change that. </p><p>Philips once again seems to be content with that answer, however, he does lock eyes with Spark for a moment, as if searching for the truth. Philips then turns around and heads back to the edge of the water, with Spark trailing behind him. Philips bends down and scoops up some of the water in his hands, and gently dumps it on top of his head. </p><p>Spark smiles watching Philips in the water. He loves how happy it’s making his friend. It’s a kind of joy that Spark wishes he could feel again. It would be one step towards feeling human again; not like the hunk of scrap metal that he is. However, just Philips being around is enough to make him feel happy again. </p><p>That happy feeling doesn’t last, though. It can’t have been more than five minutes. Spark scans the area for signs of life again, and this time, they’re surrounded. The other people are very close. Lurking just around the edges of the beach. And suddenly, there they are. Probably close to 20 of them, each armed with a wooden spear and a knife. </p><p>Taking a slow, careful step to his left, Spark positions himself between them and Philips, who’s still looking at the water, oblivious to what’s going on. However, perhaps being alerted by Spark’s movement, he stands up and turns around to face the new-comers. He puts his hand on top of the pistol in his pocket, but after a sharp glare from Spark, he drops his hand to his side again. </p><p>Before either of them have time to think, one person, slightly taller than the rest, steps out past the ring of armed people. She stands before Spark and Philips, unarmed, seemingly unafraid. Glancing around at her group of people, she gives one order. “Stand down! These are the two we have been waiting for.” The group lowers their weapons, sticking the points of the spears into the sand.</p><p>“Just what do you mean you’ve been waiting for us? Waiting for us why? And how’d you know we were coming?” Philips asks, as soon as the weapons are down. The woman in the middle chuckles lightly as Spark glares at Philips. “It’s reasonable to have questions. First, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nix, and I’m the leader of The Sight.” </p><p>Spark scans her up and down, considering her words, before saying anything. “Alright, Nix. Could you do us a favor, and answer the questions that my friend here asked? We don't mean any trouble, honestly. We just wandered into the wrong place at the wrong time.”</p><p>Nix smiles. “I already know you don’t mean any harm. And yes, of course, I can explain. In the simplest way possible, we just saw that you were coming. We saw that you would come to free us of a great evil that has plagued us for centuries, so we have awaited your arrival for weeks. And as for how we knew you were coming, a large percent of us here have an ability to see glimpses of the future. And when we realized that you were here, we came to bring you glimpses of what’s to come for you both.”</p><p>Philips asks another question before Spark even has time to process what she’s told them. “So what’s coming? What’s so bad for us to face that you came all the way out here to tell us?” Nix is solem now. She doesn’t smile as she answers. She looks Spark in the eyes, and holds his gaze while she responds. “You will have to face that which scares you the most. I’m sure you know what I mean by that.” </p><p>Spark certainly knows what she means. He knows it so well, is dreading it so much already, that it takes his breath away. Philips glances at Nix, before looking up at Spark. “What does she mean? I can tell that you know, so don’t you try to hide it from me.”</p><p>Spark turns and looks down at Philips. “Philips…” he sighs. “She means I’ll have to face my death.” Panic flashes in Philips eyes. “No! I’m not going to let that happen!” Nix shakes her head slowly. “Unfortunately, some things are unavoidable. And, even more unfortunate, I can’t give you the outcome. I can’t see that far ahead.”</p><p>Spark reaches out and brushes aside a strand of hair that had fallen across Philips’ face. “It’s alright. I’ve almost lost my life before. This can’t be that much different.” Philips, although looking unconvinced, nods gently. Spark is unable to even begin to convince himself, however.</p><p>Spark has a bad feeling he won’t walk away from this one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one POV of a two-character story! The other POV is being created by my wonderful friend Mystic_Ender, so you'll be able to find the other part there! Spark is the POV of this story, as he's the character I created. Philips is going to be the POV of her story, since she created him. But yes they're gay lab experiments and they're in love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>